


Creamsicles or The One Where Sam Is Clueless

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Something's going on with Bucky and Sam's not sure what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on 2 sequels to other stories but this came to me. It's quite possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever written but WinterFalcon is adorable so... ta-da??

Something was going on with Bucky.

That much Sam was sure of and while he wasn’t sure what that something was, he knew Steve knew. He was the one currently taking, no _dragging_ Bucky off by the collar of his leather jacket.

“Excuse us,” Steve said through clenched teeth. Sam could barely hear him add to Bucky, “I’m not 10 years old, Buck. I know what you’re doing.”

“Then let me. I don’t see what the big deal is. He’s a big boy…” And that was all Sam could make out before they got too far down the hallway. The Avengers facility wasn’t designed for sound to carry and than God for that because Sam had been woken up one too many times to the sounds of Steve and Stark going at it. Fighting he means… at least that’s what a flushed and embarrassed Steve had called it. Sam had certainly never ripped someone’s shirt off during a fight.

So, Sam didn’t know what was going on with the two supersoldiers but he could try to guess.

* 

Not that long after getting Bucky back, he came to stay at the Avengers facility. Sam had moved because he was a full time Avenger and Steve had moved to co-lead with Natasha. Clint came over from time to time and Rhodey visited frequently but he never moved in. He refused to say why but Sam knew it was because he was staying with Stark and helping him rebuild the Tower. Word was he’d broken up with Potts some time ago and his Tower had been destroyed not long after. Considering what Vision said about how close Stark was with JARVIS, Sam understood Rhodey’s hesitation to leave. They never talked about it and Steve always got this sad look on his face whenever someone mentioned the Tower so the topic was best avoided.

There were tons of rooms available in the facility but Steve preferred the team stay close together. Natasha’s room was next to Steve’s; Wanda’s next to hers and Sam’s across the hall. Bucky took the room next to Sam’s so he was the one that ran into him the most. Sometime after Bucky got over being too guilt ridden to do more than nod at Sam and they became close enough to throw popcorn at each other during Lost marathons, Bucky started poking fun at him.

Or at least that’s what Sam thought it was.

He started leaving little gifts for Sam to find. Flowers outside his door to thank Sam for having dinner with him. Cookies when Sam reached Charlie’s death scene in Lost. Popcorn in an old-timey red and white striped box when Sam had a solo mission and they hadn’t hung out for a whole week. Cotton candy when he invited Sam to the fair. He was clearly just messing around because he knew Sam wouldn’t read anything into it.

Then came the comments that were way too blunt to be sincere.

 

When Clint and Thor smashed the window at the end of the hall, a bulletproof window he might add, Sam came running out in a towel and nothing else. Bucky poked his head out, gave him a thorough once over that made Sam shift and his face warm. Then Bucky actually whistled, “Lookin’ good, Wilson. I should get you wet more often.” And when Sam stumbled backwards into his room, it was because the floor was slippery. 

 

Then there was the time Fury mentioned Sam and Natasha fishing out a Hydra cell in Romania and Bucky volunteered as a translator. At Steve’s questioning look, Bucky put on an entirely too innocent face and said, “What? Sam needs my mouth. Always happy to help.” Then Stark choked on his gum and Steve was too busy patting his back to see Sam covering his face.

 

A comment here, “Those jeans are really tight, Sam. Sure you don’t need help getting out of ‘em?” led to spilled coffee.

 

During sparring, Bucky let Sam pin him and grinned, “I had a dream about this. Same position but you were a lot happier to see me.”

 

The time Sam was on his way to the laundry room and Bucky stopped him with a hand on his lower back. “Hey, would you mind?” Sam was confused for about half a second before Bucky yanked his shirt off and placed it on top of the laundry basket. “Laundry day, great way to get me naked.” Sam would have objected but Bucky winked and made it half way down the hall before Sam’s brain processed what happened.

 

The time Sam made cupcakes and Bucky came in to steal scoops of frosting on his fingers. The sounds he made were obscene and loud enough that Clint backed out of the kitchen before he’d fully come in. “Hmm, that’s sweet but I bet you taste better.” The groan from the hallway signaling Clint had backed into Rhodey on his way out.

 

The time Sam had gotten stranded on a roof when a Hydra soldier ripped his rig apart and Bucky had to help him get the rest of it off, his shirt ripping in the process. “How many dreams have I had about ripping your clothes off? And Hydra managed to ruin that, too.”

 

Sam would get puppy dog eyes for back massages, sleepy smiles for pancakes in the morning and appreciative smirks whenever he wore anything. Literally anything. He’d get smooth touches and caresses along his back, hips and, on one enlightening day, his ass if he was in Bucky’s way and the man couldn’t be bothered with asking Sam to move. He was just poking fun at Sam. That’s all it was.

 

The last straw, for Steve anyway, was Bucky taking away Sam’s creamsicle with a quick, “No can do, buddy. Last time you ate one of those, I nearly passed out.” And this while the team was going over their latest mission.

Steve’s brow crinkled before realization set in. Vision seemed confused, Stark, Clint and Nat’s faces were flushed from trying not to laugh. Wanda was doodling something and Rhodey was shooting Steve sympathetic looks and shaking his head. Sam, who’d heard worse was trying to get back to the footage they were studying and opened the popsicle anyway. Big mistake.

He’d barely licked it when Bucky gracefully popped it out of his hand. “Never thought I’d be jealous of a popsicle. Can I have a taste?” Frowning up at him, Sam watched as Bucky licked a long, slow stripe up one side of the popsicle and nearly melted into his seat.

Swallowing thickly, Sam reacted on autopilot. “Can I have that back? It’s mine.” He was so focused on the brightly colored treat disappearing into Bucky’s mouth that he didn’t notice Steve turning an alarming shade of red.

“Bucky, stop.” He stared Bucky down until he sat back and stopped fellating the popsicle. Which Sam was glad about. Clearly.

“What? My mouth was dry.”

“Why don’t you drink some water? Cool down.” It was clearly an order and Bucky glared at Steve.

“What’s your problem?” The rest of the team subtly slid back from the table and started to stand, Rhodey having the grace to pull Sam with him.

“You know damn well what my problem is. It’s disrespectful.”

“To who?”

“Bucky-“

“He doesn’t mind-“

“He’s not some dame you can just-“ Looking up and seeing the team in the corner, Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and started dragging him from the room. “Excuse us.”

 

 

That had been 20 minutes ago and now Steve was back with a chastised Bucky behind him. Steve shoved him forward with a raised eyebrow.

“Sam, I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting. It was disrespectful and I shouldn't have put you in such an uncomfortable position. It won’t happen again.” He looking up at Sam through heavy lashes, not the slightest bit embarrassed. He seemed more curious than contrite and Sam could almost hear a click.

“You… like me?” he asked quietly. Behind him Rhodey and Nat shared a look of disbelief.

“Well, yeah. Why do you think I kept putting the moves on you?” Bucky stepped forward, running a hand through his hair. “The flowers, the puppy dog eyes – Sam I’ve been half naked around the base so many times Fury tried to institute a dress code. You didn’t know I was sweet on you?”

“I just thought you were comfortable around us,” Sam said slowly, hearing how ridiculous that sounded out loud.

“I offered to share a shower with you?”

“There was no more hot water.”

“I slid into your bed and asked you to hold me?”

“You said the heater was out in your room… wow.” Sam was an idiot. “I’m an idiot.”

“Sam, if you don’t want this, just say so. I really thought you knew. I thought it was obvious.”

“It was,” Nat, Rhodey, Clint, Stark and Wanda chimed in.

“There’s sparring and then there’s dry humping and I’m not saying the two should  _never_ mix but I came in for a work out and thought I’d stumbled into a porno,” Stark added.

“I walked in on him licking whipped cream off your fingers,” Nat added.

“That time you posed for him?” Steve chimed in. “Bucky can’t draw for shit.”

“Spooning during movie night was really awkward,” Wanda added. “You could have uninvited us.”

“I’ve noticed it’s easier to get past someone in a hallway by asking them to move. You often just put Sam where you’d like him to be. With more touching than seems absolutely necessary,” Vision added.

“I was there… that day Wilson at a popsicle in front of you. I’ve never gotten secondhand blue balls but there’s a first for everything,” Rhodey added, face in hand. “Bro, just work it out. None of us needs to that again.”

The team nodded, following Clint’s lead and leaving the room as Rhodey’s shoulders shuddered one last time.

Bucky turned to him, a hangdog look on his face. “Sam, you gotta know I was hitting on you.”

“I just thought you were making fun of me because you knew I found you attractive,” he admitted, biting his bottom lip. “But yeah, in retrospect, I’ve never had someone offer to help me undress as a prank.”

“Offer still stands?” His shoulders were slumped and he looked like a nervous puppy.

“I don’t know,” he watched as Bucky lowered his head and shook his head. He’d never really gotten to see Bucky like this and it was adorable. He stepped forward and stole the melting treat from Bucky’s hand. “These jeans are really tight. I might need help taking them off.”


End file.
